In the Doghouse
by sasha1600
Summary: Gibbs responds to Abby’s actions in Dog Tags. Co-written by draggon-flye and sasha1600. Warning: spanking of adult. Don’t like? Don’t read!


**In the Doghouse **

**Summary**: Gibbs responds to Abby's actions in Dog Tags (5x13). **Spoilers for Dog Tags.** **Warning**: spanking of adult. Don't like? Don't read!

**Co-written by draggon-flye and sasha1600**

Disclaimer: We don't own 'em, we're just playing with 'em.

* * *

A/N: This is a slightly reformatted version of a series of PMs we exchanged after the episode, with draggon-flye playing the part of Gibbs and Sasha playing the part of Abby. It isn't set in either of our discipline series, but assumes a universe in which Gibbs habitually uses corporal punishment with his team. This takes place immediately after the end of Dog Tags. Permission to post has been granted. Please PM both of us if you have feedback. Thanks!

* * *

**Warning: this story contains the non-sexual spanking of an adult. If you're not comfortable with that, click on that 'back' button now. You've been warned.**

* * *

'Gibbs! You can't be serious! You're NOT going to spank me for saving Jethro's life!'

Abby was looking up at Gibbs, her eyes wide. She was still crouched on the floor, arms around the newly-retired Marine drug dog she had just foisted onto a reluctant Tim McGee, who had wisely made himself scarce when Gibbs had appeared, without a Caff-Pow, looking grim.

'Abby... you went AWOL with the dog, who technically wasn't even supposed to be in your custody, locked McGee out of the lab, refused to turn the dog over, and acted like a total brat.'

'And I was RIGHT! Jethro didn't kill anyone!'

'And that makes it right, how?'

'But, Gibbs! You follow your gut all the time! And if I hadn't done all of that, Jethro would be dead and that dog-killing Petty Officer would still be smuggling drugs!'

'Then come to me. You're a scientist, not a field agent.'

'I TRIED!! YOU didn't believe me!! You told me I was just making it harder for myself and that I should hand Jethro over to be killed, without even waiting for all the evidence I had to be processed, much less following up on the flea lead! All you cared about was that Jethro attacked McGee. And, I gotta tell you, Gibbs, Jethro was just doing his job. Some guy with a gun, hanging around his back door? What did you expect him to do? He doesn't know what 'warrant' means!'

'Ok, so you followed your gut about the dog, but if you believed he was innocent, then you also knew, or at least believed, that the guilty party was still at large; yet you went on their turf, unarmed and alone. And made yourself a target. I'd bust even my field agents for that. We have a team for a reason.'

'But... how was I supposed to get backup, if nobody believed me?'

'Nobody? If nobody believed you, why didn't the director order you to turn over the dog? Why did Ducky perform veterinary services in autopsy? Why didn't I enforce what I said about the kennel? We may not always agree with you, but we do believe in you. It might have taken some convincing, but you've never shied away from that before. You had McGee taking samples of crop circles, for crying out loud. You were pissed that we didn't agree and throwing a tantrum.'

'You really believe in me? That's, umm... I didn't think you... I mean... I guess I shoulda... I was NOT throwing a tantrum!'

Gibbs didn't argue. He just arched an eyebrow and stared.

'So... ummm... can we just say that I've learned an important lesson about teamwork and... ummm... leave it at that?'

'What did I tell you would happen if you put yourself in danger again?'

'That you'd... ummm... hug me because you'd be so glad that I was safe?' she suggested hopefully.

'If you forgot that quickly, I obviously didn't do a good enough job last time.'

'No! I mean, I remember. I was just... please, Gibbs... I'm really really sorry and I won't do it again, I promise. Please don't use your belt?'

'You knew what would happen, Abs.'

'I know. I just don't want...' She looked up at him, her lip quivering. His face was stern, but his eyes were sad. She knew he didn't want to hurt her, any more than she wanted to be punished. But she also knew that he would be unwavering about this. She continued, her voice barely audible, 'I know you're going to whip me.'

'Risking your life is never acceptable, Abby,' Gibbs said quietly. He caught her arm with one hand, guiding her toward the desk, and unbuckled his belt with  
the other.

Abby whimpered as Gibbs bent her forward over the unyielding surface. She heard the belt being dropped next to her head, and looked up, puzzled. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw that Gibbs was ushering Jethro into the kennel. She suppressed a small smile at the thought of the dog rescuing her. She buried her face in her folded arms, and heard Gibbs return to her side and pick up the belt. Even without seeing what he was doing, she knew that he was wrapping it around his hand to form a short strap, the buckle held securely in his fist. She felt his hand come to rest on her back, and drew in a shaky breath.

The first stoke landed with a crack that echoed around the silent lab. She gasped with pain. A second lash, harder than the first, made her cry out more loudly. She was dimly aware of Jethro barking frantically and pawing at the door of the kennel, but the searing pain in her ass occupied most of her conscious thought. Gibbs took putting oneself in danger very seriously, and he was making sure that the message was delivered with unmistakeable clarity. A minute, and ten more blazing strokes later, and it was over.

Gibbs gathered her into his arms and held her against his chest while she cried.

When she'd settled, Gibbs glanced over at the still growling dog. 'Think I'm on his bad list now.'

Abby giggled, amused at the thought. 'He's just trying to protect me.'

'So am I, Abs, so am I.'


End file.
